Many domestic dogs and cats enjoy interacting with their owners and with other dogs and cats by grasping a play object in their mouth or in one or more of their paws while the owner or other dog or cat grasps the same play object. As a result, a “tug of war” play session may ensue. In some examples, a cat may “bat” at an object hanging from a string or other tether-like structure and grasp the object with one or more claws and pull on it. One such play object is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,297. In addition to pet/owner play, a baby or toddler may grasp and pull on a noisemaking device affixed to a crib, gym structure, or other stable mount apparatus. For all of these examples, some commercially available dog, cat, and baby toys include noisemaking elements that activate when the object is grasped, squeezed, shaken and/or tugged in order to pique an animal's or a child's interest and to further excite them during play with the object. Such noisemaking elements typically include: rattlers, bells, pneumatically operated squeakers, electronically generated noisemaking units, and “crackling” elements.
Crackling elements provide a crackling, crinkling or rustling sound and a small vibration when deformed, such as when bent, straightened or compressed. Examples of objects and materials that are able to produce this effect include: plant-based paper, acetate paper, aluminum foil, polypropylene, MYLAR® (polyethylene terephthalate film) and various other polymers. Crackling elements have been used in pet toys for some time, including the above referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,297 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,672. In the U.S. Pat. No. 8,397,672, crinkling elements are “sandwiched” in a plush fabric and serve to enhance a cat's sense of hunting as the cat attempts to walk on the fabric. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,297, crinkle elements are attached on a surfaces contacted by the pet and are designed to emit noises when struck by a pet. However, none of these conventional solutions provide a manner in which active tugging play may be achieved that results in crackling. As such, noise-making assemblies are provided herein.